Women Take Center Stage
Women Take Center Stage is the 33rd episode of Total Bellas. It aired on March 17, 2019. This was the 9th episode of season 4. Summary The first-ever Women's Pay-Per-View, Evolution, is finally here. The Bellas take New York by storm with their media appearances and a Bella Army-filled pep rally. Nicole is determined to show the world what she is made of in her historic Main Event match against Ronda Rousey, while Brie finds the courage to speak out against the bullying she faced this past year. Recap The Bellas’ comeback is finally reaching its apex with a main-event showcase at WWE Evolution — but if you ask Brie, it's just one last obligation she has to get through before heading to Phoenix for her well-deserved retirement. The various ups and downs of Brie's return run have left her less than excited for the historic pay-per-view event, which leads to a wide enthusiasm gap between the two Bella Twins: While Nikki wants to organize a pep rally to thank the Bellas’ fans for supporting them throughout their last ride, Brie instead busies herself with trying to find a way to restore John Laurinaitis’ original voice after pulling up an old clip of him as a wrestler in The Dynamic Dudes. Both end up with what they want, in a sense: Nikki gets the pep rally and despite Brie's reticence, she's moved to address the “Bella Army” and thank them for sticking with her through a rough couple of months. And while Johnny appreciates the gesture of looking into repairing his voice, he explains it's no longer really necessary for him. He learned a long time ago that what makes him different is what makes him unique; for better or worse, there's no one else in the industry who sounds like Big Johnny. As for Evolution itself, we don't get to see much of it. Nikki heads to the ring for her big match with Ronda Rousey, Brie flying the Bella flag at her side. The bell rings, Nikki gets off to a good start and just when things start to get sticky, the episode ends. As for the rest, we'll have to wait for next week's season finale. Image Gallery Women Take Center Stage 2.jpg Women Take Center Stage 3.jpg Women Take Center Stage 4.jpg Women Take Center Stage 5.jpg Women Take Center Stage 6.jpg Women Take Center Stage 7.jpg Women Take Center Stage 8.jpg Women Take Center Stage 9.jpg Women Take Center Stage 10.jpg Women Take Center Stage 11.jpg Women Take Center Stage 12.jpg Women Take Center Stage 13.jpg Women Take Center Stage 14.jpg Women Take Center Stage 15.jpg Women Take Center Stage 16.jpg Women Take Center Stage 17.jpg Women Take Center Stage 18.jpg Women Take Center Stage 19.jpg Women Take Center Stage 20.jpg Women Take Center Stage 21.jpg Women Take Center Stage 22.jpg Women Take Center Stage 23.jpg Women Take Center Stage 24.jpg Women Take Center Stage 25.jpg Women Take Center Stage 26.jpg See also *Total Bellas External links * #33 at WWE.com * [ Women Take Center Stage on WWE Network]